A Girl in the Army
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: La guerra contra el imperio Noé esta acercandose, y un hombre de cada familia debe alistarse en el ejercito. Para evitar que su enfermo padre vaya a la guerra, Allen decide ir en su lugar, disfrazada como un hombre. Fic basado en Mulan. femAllen! Pareja aun no decidida XD Entren sin pena, espero les guste :3 Riating T por cosas futuras.


**Hola, traigo un fic para este fandom, la idea me nació de ver Mulan, como por quinientava (¿?) vez, amo esa película, es una de mis 5 favoritas de Disney, y quería escribir una versión con los personajes de d gray man. Para eso eh usado a fem Allen. Quiza debiera usar a Lenalee, pero ella no me inspira tanto como Allen, además a mi me gusta la fem Allen, es tan kawaii. Además, nacio de unos videos de intenet que me inspiraron más fuertemente. El primero fue "Lavi will make a mano ut of you", que vendría a ser "hombres de acción" en latinoamerica, y la segunda fue " -man-A girl worth fighting for", que vendría a ser "mi chica es la razón". Y Allen tomaba las partes de Mulan en esas dos, así que… tenemos a Allen de Mulan con una trama seguramente leida muchas veces (es que esa peli es genial).**

 **De cualquier manera, aun no tengo decidida la pareja principal. Tengo muchas otp. Laven, Yullen, Tiken, Linllen, etc, etc, y no me decido. Pero veamos como acaba la cosa. Seguirá la historia de mulan hasta cierto punto, luego se desprenderá de ella. Se puede decir que esta, mas bien, inspirada en mulan.**

 **No se me ocurre mas que decir, así que espero que les guste.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de D Gray Man pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino, Mulan es propiedad de Disney y de un poema chino. Yo solo uso a los personajes y la historia sin fin de lucro, solo para dejar ir mi imaginación.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: I dunno, genderbender de Allen, quiza algo de rikura hetero en el futuro, historia trillada? (hago lo mejor posible!), y no se que mas. Espero les guste!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Capitulo I_

Las guerras son de lo más común en el mundo. Es tan normal escuchar sobre alguna revuelta o guerrilla, cualquier conflicto en sí, en las noticias del día a día. La violencia estaba fuertemente unida a la humanidad, que era normal que esta explotara en forma de guerra.

Sin embargo, últimamente, la única guerra de la que todos hablaban era la que causaba el Imperio Noé. El imperio Noé era más bien un ejército desarmado que estaba obsesionado por la conquista de nuevos territorios. Expandiéndose lentamente desde el país de Ararat por todo el oriente medio, arrasando naciones y creando tragedias.

Finalmente este infame imperio había puesto sus ojos en el reino de Avalon. Eso significaría comenzar una larga guerra como el mundo no hubiese visto antes.

El noble reino de Avalon era un país con siglos de antigüedad, uno de los más antiguos del mundo, un país lo suficientemente importante para hacer peso en la economía mundial. Si ese país caía, el resto no tardarían en seguir su camino. Ese era probablemente el objetivo de los Noé.

Avalon era un país de gran territorio, desde el norte y oeste sus fronteras eran marinas, hacia el sur su frontera era con un desierto mortal, y el este estaba protegido por una larga cordillera que parecía estar en el invierno eterno. Ir a la guerra contra ese país no era lo más sencillo de hacer. Además, con sus nobles siglos de historia, el reino de Avalon poseía un ejército envidiable, cuyos soldados eran educados en base de honor y orgullo, de esa manera eran capaces de pelear por su país hasta la muerte.

El imperio Noé, por el otro lado, era un grupo de bestias salvajes que desataban calamidades a sus pasos. La gente los llamaba "daimones (*)", ya que parecían entes salidos del mismo averno. La tierra se llenaba de sangre a su paso, las casas ardían en llamas y las vidas se extinguían. Ningún pueblo por el que esto infames hombres cruzasen quedaba en pie. Y se rumoraba que tampoco había ningún sobreviviente. Ningún soldado podía hacerles frente a esos monstruos.

Sin embargo, el gran ejercito de daimones del imperio Noé no eran simples monstruos barbáricos, tristemente, los altos mandos del ejército eran personas que sabían cómo comandar ejércitos, como si hubiesen sido entrenado para la guerra. Actualmente el mundo sabía que el imperio manejaba 13 generales de ejército, llamados Apóstolos, como si fueran los enviados de alguna enferma divinidad. Esos 13 individuos eran fieles a su príncipe, del cual, nadie que supiera lo suficiente vivía para contarlo.

El mundo lentamente se hundida en la guerra. Y la única esperanza era el reino de Avalon y su valiente ejército…

•°*"˜˜"*°•. ƸӜƷ. •°*"˜˜"*°•

El pueblo de Lon-res (**) era un remoto pueblo a la lejanía de la capital de Avalon, cuya especialidad era el cultivo de las tierras. Era un pueblo que estaba a un día de viaje de las costas nortes del reino, y era un pueblo tranquilo. Los hombres trabajaban duramente en la tierra y las mujeres se ocupaban de la familia, los niños jugaban con espadas de madera, esperando algún día convertirse en unos fuertes soldados que pelearan valientemente en las líneas de fuego, las niñas por otro lado, aprendía las maneras de una dama de sus queridas madres, y jugaban con sus muñecas.

Sin embargo, en este pueblo, había una persona que no estaba de acuerdo en el papel que debiera tomar en el futuro.

Esta persona era una joven que estaría por cumplir 16 años en tan solo un par de meses. Ella era la hija única de un retirado soldado de guerra y una pueblerina de Lon-res, y vivía su día a día de la mejor manera que podía.

La chica tenía una larga cabellera plateada, piel blanca como la nieve y unos brillantes ojos platinados. Era una delicada belleza que era cortejada por muchos hombres, a los que ella negaba tajantemente su mano, para consternación de su familia. Su nombre, Allen Walker.

La casa en la que la joven doncella vivía era, con diferencia, la más grande del pueblo, un edificio de dos pisos de fachada de ladrillos, rodeada por una muralla que protegía el terreno. La casa llena de plantas, sin embargo, era una vista agradable para los turistas, grande y hermosa, como si fuera una casa de central. El padre de la muchacha era Mana Walker, quien fuese un antiguo soldado, héroe de guerra y leyenda viviente. Su madre, Katherine, era una dama de belleza inigualable que además era enfermera, trabajando en el único hospital del pueblo. La casa se encontraba en la parte central del pueblo, cerca de la terminal de trenes. Además de ellos dos, Allen vivía con su abuela, la señora Maza, una mujer huraña pero sabía, a la que todos en el pueblo llamaban Mother, e iban a verla para pedir sus consejos.

Mana era un todo un caballero, a pesar de su carrera militar, su cabellera solía ser castaña oscura, ahora solo se adornaba de blanco, y con su retiro, había dejado que una barba y bigote crecieran despreocupadamente en su faz. El hombre siempre vestía como un caballero, aunque con trajes de segunda mano. Katherine también tenía una larga y bella cabellera castaña, casi risada, con unos bellos ojos platinados, cuando no vestía su uniforme de enfermera, siempre usaba bellos vestidos de diseños simples. Maza por otra parte, tenía un cabellera platinada, aunque eso era desde su juventud, misma cabellera que heredará a su bella nieta, sus ojos oscuros miraban con un entrecejo fruncido a los demás, su cara estaba surcada de arrugas, diciendo fácilmente los muchos años que había vivido esa mujer con extravagantes chales.

Allen amaba a su familia con todas sus fuerzas, y ella estaba segura que no habría nada que no hiciera por ellos.

Sin embargo, su joven vida estaría por cambiar, quizá para siempre.

La muchacha despertó en su habitación, un poco renuente a levantarse. Su habitación tenía una cama lo suficientemente grande para ella, con sábanas blancas y cobijas oscuras, el tapiz era café con estrechos adornos de lirios. Había un ropero un poco viejo, un baúl casi siempre cerrado, un tocador con algunas cosas encima y un pequeño librero. Allen no era fan de la literatura romántica, pero al menos era entretenido pasar las tardes leyendo en vez de aprender esas bobadas femeninas. Quizá la joven estaba pasando mucho tiempo con su padrino, el cual era un mujeriego empedernido con un mal vocabulario, compañero fiel de Mana en tantas guerras pasadas, su nombre, Cross Marian.

Siguiendo con la historia, la muchacha se levantó, más de fuerzas que otra cosa, recordando que al medio día debía ir a ver a la casamentera del pueblo. Era una tradición del reino de Avalon. Cuando las jóvenes señoritas sin compromisos de por medio estaban por cumplir los 16 o recientemente los había cumplido, debía ir a ver a la casamentera para que la emparejará con el caballero con quien debiera desposarse.

Allen solo pudo hacer una mueca ante ello. Ella no tenía ningún interés en casarse, tan pronto, y menos que alguien que ni la conocía le dijera con quien debiera hacerlo. Pero ella sabía bien que no tenía opción.

Se levantó de su cama, cambio su camisón gris de pijama, y se puso un vestido simple, la parte superior parecía una camiseta blanca, pero esta tenia diversos adornos femeninos, y la parte inferior era una larga falda negra que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Se puso sus zapatos de piso de color negro y sujeto su larga cabellera en un moño un poco flojo, en lo más alto de su cabeza. Finalmente salió de su habitación.

La casa tenía cuatro habitaciones en el segundo piso, una para sus padres, otra para la abuela, la tercera era obviamente de ella, y la cuarta era de Cross Marian, aunque sus padres insistían en que era para invitados, los únicos invitados que tenían eran Cross y su extraño pájaro gordo y dorado. Su habitación era la que estaba al final del pasillo a la derecha de las escaleras, la otra era la del invitado, al lado izquierdo la habitación de sus padres, y la que terminaba al extremo del pasillo era de la abuela.

Así, la unigénita de la familia Walker bajo las escaleras. El primer piso de la casa contaba del vestíbulo, el cual tenía un bonito florero y una pintura de sus padres para darle la bienvenida a las personas, de frente a la puerta de la entrada estaban las escaleras, hacia la derecha estaba el salón principal, con cómodos sillones y dos estantes repletos de libros, en el salón había una puerta que daba al estudio de su padre, un lugar al que Allen no había entrado desde que tenía seis años y ya no recordaba bien, hacia la izquierda del vestíbulo estaba el comedor, con alegres flores recién cortadas de su madre y una ventana que daba al jardín, mas allá, por una puerta de tela, estaba la cocina, el lugar sagrado de la abuela. De frente al vestíbulo, al lado de las escaleras, estaba la puerta hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Allen fue directamente a la sala de estar, en el salón principal, donde sabía que su padre estaría leyendo el periódico. Últimamente estaba haciendo eso, miraba el periódico con cara de preocupación. La muchacha solo mordió su labio inferior y fue directamente a hablar con el hombre.

— Padre —dijo, elevando un poco su suave tono de voz, el hombre se sobresaltó en su sillón favorito—, el medico dijo que debías tomar tu medicamento a las ocho en punto, seguramente no has desayunado nada —dijo la muchacha, y con un gesto de culpabilidad del hombre, ella sabía que su padre no seguía las indicaciones del doctor Robert, el hijo del director del hospital, un joven prodigio que cumplía 23 años y que pretendía a Allen desde hace casi un año. A Allen no le agradaba mucho el hombre, sin importar su atractivo físico, su personalidad no le agradaba del todo.

— No pasa nada si bebo la medicina sin comer algo antes —dijo, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Allen hizo un mohín, solo para llevar a su padre al comedor, persuadiéndolo de que comiera algo. Su madre había estado en el hospital desde la noche pasada, y la abuela había ido a ver a la casamentera, así que era su deber encargarse de su padre.

Mana Walker había enfermado desde hace unos años, y solo a últimos años su enfermedad se había agravado.

Cuando Allen vio a su padre comer el desayuno, unos huevos con yema esparcida y un pan tostado un poco más quemado de lo recomendable, se dio por satisfecha y regreso a la sala. Aun sobre el sofá estaba el periódico de ese día. Lo tomo para guardarlo, pero su curiosidad provocó que terminase leyendo.

El titular era " **El ministro Kamelot rechaza tratados de paz con Avalon y declara la guerra",** Allen leyó rápidamente el artículo. Ella sabía que su propio ministro, un hombre llamado Lvellie, había estado tratando de llegar a un acuerdo, con el fin de evitar la guerra, pero al parecer todo fue en vano cuando uno de los hombres de Kamelot abrió fuego contra el ministro Lvellie y casi había ocurrido un tiroteo en la habitación del consulado externo.

Suspiro, solo esperaba que los hombres del ejército no llegaran a su pueblo a reclutar gente. No podría soportar ver a sus amigos ir a la guerra, y mucho menos a su padre.

— Allen, ¿no deberías prepararte para la entrevista de hoy? —escucho la voz de su padre a sus espaldas. Allen asintió, saliendo de la casa, para ver a su abuela —Suerte, Allen —dijo su padre, viéndola marchar.

Allen atravesó el pueblo, donde los niños jugaban libremente, pero las niñas jugaban a hacer arreglos florales. Allen solo negó con la cabeza. En el camino algunos chicos le hablaron, pero Allen solo los saludo y siguió su andar.

En el pueblo había una estética, como la llamaban, la cual era una especie de nueva idea que venía de una ciudad del sur llamada Galicia, y esa idea de ayudar a las mujeres con sus peinados y maquillajes se había vuelto muy popular en Avalon. Y en años recientes, antes de ir a ver a la casamentera, las jóvenes doncellas pasaban horas en esos infernales lugares.

Con pesar, Allen finalmente llego allí, donde su abuela lo esperaba. El encargado del Salón Estético era un hombre amable y bonachón llamado Barba, el cual era ahijado de Maza. El hombre siempre había sido del agrado de Allen, así que no puso muchas protestas a que la arreglaran.

•°*"˜˜"*°•. ƸӜƷ. •°*"˜˜"*°•

El ejército real de Avalon se componía, principalmente, por cinco generales, que comandaban valientemente los solados a su cargo. Yuu Kanda era el hijo mayor de uno de esos generales, con el rango de Coronel, tenía la latosa misión de buscar a su padre, la corona había ordenado que todos los generales se reunieran en el palacio real, y ya solo quedaba una semana para ello. Viajaba en el tren, rumbo al norte, con hastío en su mirada azulada. Solo restaban tres pueblos en el norte por investigar. Gael, Lon-res y Norer, y si no encontraba a su padre, estaba seguro que terminaría matando a alguien.

— No entiendo porque debo ser yo el que vaya a buscarlo —dijo, pero con lo molesto que estaba, su voz casi parecía un ladrido.

— Porque eres su hijo —respondió tranquilamente su teniente primero, quien había sido casi un amigo para él, Marie Noise.

— Tsk, solo soy su hijo adoptivo, para cualquier caso, Alma pudo bien haber ido a buscarlo —Alma era su hermanastro, y al igual que él, era adoptado también.

— Si el general Tiedoll te escuchará se pondría a llorar.

— Cierra la boca Marie

El ruido del traqueteante tren fue lo que los acompaño hasta la estación, donde la voz de una mujer daba la bienvenida al pueblo de "Lon-res"

El joven coronel bajo enfadado del tren, mientras su teniente bajaba con las maletas de ambos. El uniforme del ejército consistía en un largo abrigo negro, con detalles dorados y rojos, y una estrella con una rosa central de color dorada, el símbolo del reino.

Los ojos de los pueblerinos miraban, casi sin discreción, hacia el joven coronal. Sus rasgos eran claramente orientales, tenía una gran altura y era delgado, tenía un mentón varonil, fríos ojos azules, piel pálida y un largo cabellos negro azulado, sujeto en una coleta alta. Era un hombre de muy buen ver, los hombres le miraban celosos y molestos, y las jóvenes chicas no podían apartar su mirada soñadora, mientras el susodicho militar caminaba con hastío, como si ese pueblucho no mereciera su presencia. El hombre a su lado era bastante más alto y fortachón, con piel morena y ojos oscuros, pero aunque parecía más atemorizante, él tenía un rostro amable y sereno. Debían llegar a la oficina del alcalde y reportarse, para saber si estaba en ese lugar su padre, o si debía ir más hacia el norte.

La visita a la alcaldía no fue lo suficientemente rápida. El alcalde, un hombre mayor como para oír bien lo que se le decía, fue la principal razón de su retraso. La oficina del alcalde era de paredes de madera que alguna vez estuvo pintada de blanco, pero que ahora la pintura, ya oscurecida por el tiempo, cayera lentamente. El escritorio del hombre estaba un poco viejo y una pata está más pequeña que el resto, y para que no se ladeara, había una roca sosteniéndola. La ventana ni siquiera tenía vidrio, y los estantes estaban pobremente llenados de libros. Sin duda era un pueblito miserable, pensó Kanda con malicia. Las casas que había visto parecían estar mejor cuidadas que esa pocilga que llamaban oficina.

— Ahora que lo pienso, Marie —comenzó el joven coronel, sentado perezosamente en la mejor silla de la habitación, lo cual no era mucho decir, esperaban que el alcalde volviera con la información que había pedido—, ni Lon-res ni Norer estaban en la lista de pueblos a visitar, ¿cierto? —los pueblos a visitar eran aquellos en los que el ejército ordenaría que los hombres en edad de combatir se unieran al ejército.

— No Kanda, estos pueblos tienen pocos jóvenes, y por tanto no estaban en la lista.

— Jo… —dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujándose en su cara, Marie no quería saber en qué pensaba ese joven con mucho aburrimiento encima.

Finalmente, cuando el alcalde llegó, les informó que el general Tiedoll había estado hacía un mes en el pueblo, poniendo de peor humor al joven de 19 años.

Salieron del edificio, el coronel casi ladraba de lo enojado que estaba.

— Antes de tomar un tren a Norer, será mejor que compremos algo para el camino, espérame aquí Kanda, vendré en un momento —dijo Marie, el joven solo lo ignoro y el mayor lo tomo como un asentimiento, así que se alejó de su amigo.

En el pueblo había una pequeña plaza, y el joven coronel aprovecho para tomar asiento, cruzándose de brazos. Las muchachas a su alrededor eran una molestia, así que se levantó para caminar por el pueblo, el tren saldría a la 1:00 pm, así que tenía tiempo para dar una vuelta por el pueblucho.

Parecía un lugar muy tranquilo, con gente amable (o ignorante a su parecer) y mucha quietud, tan diferente a central o a la capital. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto un pequeño empujón a su espalda. El coronel llevaba una espada enfundada, atada a su cinturón, él era un especialista en el uso de la espada, y en menos de un segundo estaba con la mano en la vaina, listo para asesinar al que le estuviera atacando, pero un leve quejido femenino lo paralizo. Volteo rápidamente, para mirar a una muchacha, se quedó petrificado, él nunca sabía qué hacer cuando una mujer (o Alma) lloraba, así que nadie podría culparlo de haberse paralizado.

Era una muchacha con un bonito vestido rojo con faldón blanco y muchos olanes, la muchacha tenía cabello de blanco, peinado en un complicado moño con trenzas, la muchacha tenía sus labios pintados de rojos y un bonito maquillaje natural en su joven rostro. Era una muchacha muy guapa. Pero sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas corriendo la pintura paralizaban a Kanda.

— Lo siento —se disculpó escuetamente la muchacha, sin verlo a la cara, corriendo y perdiéndose entre las calles mientras el muchacho no pudo moverse un ápice.

¿Quién era ella? No pudo ni siquiera plantearse seguirla cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Marie le decía que el tren estaba por salir. Kanda en silencio lo siguió, sin poder evitar recordar a la bonita muchacha. Lástima que no sabía su nombre.

•°*"˜˜"*°•. ƸӜƷ. •°*"˜˜"*°•

Había pasado casi una semana desde la entrevista de Allen con la casamentera. Había salido fatal, no había mejor palabra para definirlo. No recordó apropiadamente los protocolos, no contesto bien ninguna pregunta, y término derramando el té. Su cabeza había estado tan llena de diversas cosas que lo había echado todo a perder. La fría mujer que fuera la casamentera le dijo que se retirará, al menos no le había gritado, pero ver la mirada de decepción de su madre cuando le dijo como le fue… fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Y ahora el ambiente en casa era de lo más tenso. Y Allen no podía evitar sentirse agobiada, estúpidas hormonas femeninas y sentimentalismos banales.

Finalmente, escucharon un toque en la puerta, su madre fue atender.

— No le preste atención Allen —decía su abuela—, esa vieja nunca pudo conseguirse un hombre y ahora le dice a las mujeres bellas que no sirven para el matrimonio. Tú eres a muchacha más hermosa de Avalon, y ya verás cómo encontrarás el amor, eventualmente.

— Gracias abuela —dijo, aunque no estaba muy segura de querer realmente enamorarse.

— Cariño, ¡en la plaza…! —dijo su madre, interrumpiendo su calma.

Los padres de Allen salieron rápidamente, pidiéndole a Allen que se quedará en casa, pero ella era muy testaruda y salió, al menos al portón.

— ¿Qué pasa Archie? —pregunto Allen a uno de los niños revoltosos de la aldea.

— Allen, escuche que el ejército real está en la plaza, están reclutando a los hombres de la aldea —dijo alarmado el chiquillo.

— No… —dijo Allen, y antes de que su abuela pudiera detenerla, ya se había echado a correr rumbo a la plaza, la cual no estaba tan lejos de su casa.

No podía correr tan rápido con el vestido que llevaba, tan igual a sus demás ropas, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta, y se meneaba contra el aire. Finalmente llego a la plaza, donde muchas personas estaban reunidas. Tenía que encontrar a su padre, antes de que le ordenarán ir a la guerra. Ya estaba grande su padre, y enfermo, no podía ir a otra guerra, o no podría regresar. Ella no quería eso, así que hacia todo por llegar al centro.

En el centro estaba un hombre de cabellos verdes oscuros y ojos rojos, montado a caballo blanco, a su lado estaba un sequito de soldados. Todos enfundados en sus uniformes militares.

— La familia Robinson —dijo un hombre al lado del sujeto sobre su caballo. Este también tenía el cabello verde, más joven que el primero, su postura gritaba soberbia.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto a una vecina, que estaba parada a su lado y tenía una cara de preocupación.

— Vienen a reclutar al menos a un hombre de cada familia —respondió la preocupada mujer.

Allen miro hacia la multitud, tratando de buscar a su padre, cuando paso lo que temía.

— La familia Walker.

Su padre aprecio, frente al lugar donde ella estaba, caminando con un rostro serio, dispuesto a tomar la carta de reclutamiento de las manos del joven soldado.

— ¡NO! —grito Allen, saliendo de entre la multitud, corriendo hacia su padre y tomándolo de la muñeca, para que no tomará la carta.

— ¡Allie! —llamo sorprendido su padre, llamándola por el apodo cariñoso con el que la llamaba.

— ¿Quién es esta mujer? —dijo el hombre sobre el caballo, los demás soldados ya tenían sus espadas empuñadas y las pistolas listas para disparar.

— Un momento por favor, brigadier Madarao —llamo su padre, mirando al hombre sobre el caballo—, es mi hija, ella solo no sabe lo que hace.

— Eso no… —trato la joven, pero fue interrumpida.

— Pues bien educada no estará —dijo el joven que repartía las cartas.

— Tokusa —previno el brigadier Madarao.

— Es verdad hermano —dijo burlón—, las mujeres no deben meterse en conversaciones de hombres —dijo despreocupadamente.

Allen estaba por contestar, cuando una fuerte presión en su hombro la hizo mirar de nuevo a su padre.

— Regresa a casa Allen —dijo por lo bajo.

— No lo hare, padre, estas enfermo, no debes ir a…

— Deja de avergonzarme —dijo claramente, estremeciendo el corazón de su hija. Su madre apareció de entre la multitud, inclinándose respetuosamente ante los militares, y tomando a su hija por los hombros, ambas mujeres se retiraron.

•°*"˜˜"*°•. ƸӜƷ. •°*"˜˜"*°•

El ambiente era tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. El silencio perturbaba a las dos mujeres mayores. Trataban a Mana y Allen como si fueran dos bombas por explotar. Y no sabían en que momento sucedería eso.

El momento que Katherine y Maza temían llego, a la hora de la cena. Katherine y Maza hacían la conversación, buscando diluir tan tenso ambiente. Ellas tampoco querían que Mana fuese a la guerra. Pero sabían que los hombres del ejército vivían con orgullo y honor. Mana no rechazaría ir a la guerra, incluso si eso significaba dejar 3 mujeres solas en casa.

— Jacob y Vincent se fueron en el tren de esta tarde —comento Allen, poniendo aún más tenso el ambiente—, me lo dijo Ann, la hermanita de Jacob, todos se están yendo ya.

— Si cariño, eso me platico Margaret —decía su madre, tratando de sacar otro tema—, justamente me la encontré en mercado cuando compraba…

— Van a ir tantos hombres, ¡porque tienes que ir tú! —finalmente Allen estallo.

— Mi deber es ir a la guerra y mi lugar es en el ejército —respondió el hombre, sin ver a su hija.

No tienes que ir, tu lugar es con nosotras —dijo, llena de desesperación.

— Yo sé cuál es mi lugar Allen, y ya va siendo hora que tu sepas el tuyo —tan pronto dijo esas palabras se arrepintió, y miro a su pequeña, la cual le dirigía una mirada dolida.

— Allen —llamo su madre, pero la muchacha solo corrió hacia su habitación.

La lluvia nunca le había gustado, pero en esos últimos días no había estado más que lloviendo. Se sentía miserable, y pequeña, y débil. Deseo tanto ser un hombre, ya que si ella hubiese sido el varón que sus padres esperaban, entonces habría podido ir a la guerra en lugar de su padre.

En la comodidad de su habitación, tendida en su cama y escuchando la lluvia, se sumergió en sus recuerdo. Alguna vez en su niñez pregunto la razón de su nombre. Las niñas en la escuela se reían de ella porque se llamaba como un niño. Su abuela se lo había contado. Sus padres esperaban a un varón, un médico de central se los había dicho, y una adivina del sur también se los había predicho. Ambos habían acordado llamarlo Allen, como uno de los antiguos reyes de Avalon, que había sido noble, valiente, fuerte y tenaz, eligiendo ese nombre con la esperanza de que su hijo fuera valientemente por el camino elegido, sin rendirse nunca. Cuando nació su esperado hijo, descubrieron que era una niña. Planearon otros nombres para ella, pero finalmente ambos aceptaron que el nombre de Allen era el único que querían para su hija. Finalmente llamándola así.

Había pensado mucho en esa historia, sintiéndose a gusto con su nombre. Ella sería una mujer valiente, fuerte, tenaz, que no supiera rendirse. Ella lo sería, porque ese era su nombre.

Pero ahora, solo deseaba convertirse en un hombre. Que mal que sus padres solo la tuvieron a ella y no a un varón…

Entonces, se sentó repentinamente en su cama, sorprendida, y no por el relámpago que atravesará el cielo o el horrible trueno que retumbase en el pueblo, sino por la realización de la respuesta. Había una solución al problema. Un hombre de cada familia debía alistarse en el ejército, bastaba con eso. Si un Walker se registraba antes que su padre, él no iría a la guerra.

Espero a que se hiciera más tarde, escuchado los truenos y los ahogados murmullos de sus padres discutiendo, lo cual era muy inusual, ya que ellos casi nunca discutían.

Era más de media noche, ya todos deberían estar dormidos en la casa, ella se puso de pie, saliendo de su cómoda cama, y se sentó frente a su tocador, saco una tijeras del cajos, y mirándose a los ojos se asintió a sí misma. Sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

Encendió una vela y frente a su espejo corto su bello cabello. Siempre le había gustado el largo de su cabello, porque a su madre le gustaba peinarlo, porque a Barba le gustaba inventar peinados con él, porque incluso el grosero de Cross lo había alabado, porque era el orgullo de su abuela, porque a su padre le gustaba decir que era una princesa. Con una profunda respiración no se detuvo, hasta que este estaba por encima de los hombros. No sabía mucho de estética, pero creía que lucía varonil. Sin su largo cabello afilando su cara, Allen creía lucir masculino.

Se puso de pie, y silenciosamente entro al cuarto de sus padres, afortunadamente la puerta no rechino, y tomo uno de los trajes de su padre, y su antiguo uniforme, seguramente le quedaría grande, así que debiera ajustarlo. Finalmente tomo la carta sobre a mesita de noche, dejando a cambio un collar de plata con una media luna, un regalo de su cumpleaños 15.

— Lo siento papá —susurro suavemente—, pero debo hacerlo.

Y regreso a su habitación, donde paso el resto de la noche arreglando el traje y el uniforme.

Cuando el sol estaba por salir, Allen había vendado sus senos, se había puesto una blusa ajustada, la camiseta, el chaleco, los pantalones, y unas botas de soldado que llegaban debajo de las rodillas (regalo de Cross), y enfundada en el abrigo, Allen salió de casa con la carta en mano.

Miro hacia atrás, murmurando un leve "Adiós"

Debía tomar el tren antes de que sus padres la descubrieran y evitaran que fuera a la guerra. Y por las solitarias calles hizo su camino.

* * *

 **(*)Daimones, del griego que significa demonio, decidí llamarlos así en lugar de akuma XD, es que se me hace raro que nada de esta historia pasa en Japón, y fuera de Kanda, no hay ningún japonés, por lo tanto me parece raro llamarlos akuma.**

 **(**)Si bueno, no soy muy original con los nombres, demándeme XP**

 **Por cierto, por si n recuerdan, la abuela de Allen, mother/Maza, es la que aparece casi al final de DGM Hollow. La llame Maza porque así se pronuncia "mother" en japonés. Recuerdan? Mala para los nombres?**

 **A ver si recuerdan al doctor que pretende a Allen XD**

 **Se que Kanda apareció aquí, pero NO, lo siento fans del Yullen, no desesperen otras fans, que aun no decido a Kanda para pareja de Allen. Quien sabe, quiza hago inverse!haren x Allen! Eso me gustaría. FemAllen es muy Kawaii.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo veremos un poco más del imperio Noé (lol), y finalmente Mulan, digo Allen, llegará al campamento donde encontrará a muchos hombres y aprenderá a como ser un hombre XD Link y Lavi aparecerán en el siguiente capi!**

 **Como quiero darle una trama más seria al fic (osea, guerra, hellow ;w;) no puedo poner canciones, con lo que amo "hombres de acción", me encanta esa canción!, volviendo, tratare de hacer un fic serio respecto a la guerra.**

 **Si tienen dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, les agradecería un review!**

 **Espero les gustase el primer cap, que creo salió bastante decente. Mientras escribia podía rememorar perfectamente la película, y trataba de no calcarla tanto XD**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Ciao ciao!**


End file.
